The Towers of Torrid
by poetic-rambles
Summary: The towers in torrid are the prison cells for many. When Spencer, a young english boy falls in love with Keena, the young Irish prisoner he is the keeper of. What will they do when she is sentenced to death? [Not really a Fairy Tale] Please R R
1. Fools Errand

This is going to be a short little love dribble about… well you read the summary. So on with the show!

**xoxoxo Chapter 1 xoxoxo Fools Errand **

Spencer looked out his window at the dreary sky that had been looming overhead for about two days now… He wished it would rain already. His father called from below. Probably another fools errand for the business. His father ran the only prison in our town of Torrid. Except it wasn't really a prison it was a tower of the castle we lived in. It wasn't that we were royal, which we weren't it was that the castle had been a gift from a baron of long ago. His father called him again.

"Coming Father," You didn't see Travis doing any work. All he did was sit around and talk to those damn birds. Says he's going to be the Raven master someday. Yah right.

"Stupid lazy fat ass brother," he was mumbling, "thinks he can sit around all day and do nothing." He was almost to the bottom steps of his tower room.

"SPENCER!" his dad called practically into his ear.

His father hadn't noticed his arrival. It always happened like this for his father was a big man nearly 6'2" while Spencer was a meager 5'6".

"Yes father?" he answered the call and nearly gave his father a heart attack.

"Jesus boy! Tryin' to give your old man a heart attack? Don't sneak up on people."

He said.

"Yes father." He answered automatically.

" Now boy. I think its time for you to start being of some use to your old man." He started. "All you do is read and work with those damn blacksmith tools! You need to start getting your head into the game!" I stared at him blankly as he continued. "Now we are getting a new shipment today of those scallywags from Ireland, now what I'm getting to is that I'm going to put you in charge of one."

My mouth opened in shock! He had never let me do anything so important before!

" Now lad don't get too riled up, its only a girl."

My heart sank. A girl? He is going to put me in charge of a girl?

" Now son, we have to start you out small you know. You will bring her meals to her and you will tend to her needs. It will only be temporary."

"Father, I don't know? An Irish girl? I mean you want me to talk to her and stuff too?" I questioned.

" Gods no!" he exclaimed! " You don't have to talk to her at all! So what do you say Spencer?"

"Sure Father, as you wish" with that Spencer trudged back up the steps to his tower room.

Xoxoxo Keena's P.O.V. xoxoxo

Keena looked through the bars of the wagon she rode in at the dreary sky above. Looked like it was going to rain any second now. She looked around at the other prisoners in the wagon. There were two guards sitting side by side, their red beards were looking ruff. Next to them sat my maid Miliani, she has been my maid for as long as I remember. She sat with her back straight, her gray hair coming loose from its bun.

Suddenly the wagon stopped. I looked outside through the bars once more and saw we were upon a castle. _So this is where we are to stay she thought._ The door to the wagon opened and a burly looking guard ordered us out. I was the last to get out and peered slowly up at the castle towers where we were to be held prisoner.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Afterthoughts xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Well this was definitely an intro chapie! I will get to their descriptions in the next one!

NOW REVIEW! please 

**Thanks for reading hope to hear from yas next time!**


	2. Thoughts Reviewed

Chapter Two Babes! Now without any further ado… On with the shoe, I mean on with the snow, I mean SHOW! On with the SHOW!

**Chapter 2 **

**xoxoxo Keena's POV xoxoxo**

**She looked around the dank dungeon where she would be staying at the top of the gray tower. The windowless walls were cold and wet, with a small brown desk in one corner sat the only candle that was slowly starting to melt into nothing. She sat on the brown chair that accompanied it looking at the pile of straw that she assumed was where she would be sleeping. She heard the door opening at the bottom of the tower and she rearranged her shimmering sapphire skirt that matched her eyes perfectly so it didn't rumple as she sat on the hay. She Pulled up the hood to her black fur lined cloak. Her eyes lingered on the Tara Brooch that fastened it and longed for her home. The door to her cell was opened and interrupted her thoughts. **

**She looked up at the boy in the doorway. He was tall and handsome with sandy blonde hair and chocolate pudding brown eyes that were speckled with gold. His eyes were rimmed with thick, long dark brown eyelashes. Muscular too, must be about sixteen she guessed. He was wearing leather breeches and a white shirt that was quality made. The top two buttons were undone. _Very hot, very hot indeed. _**

He spoke, his voice husky was smooth, "I'm Spencer, I am to look after you. My father is the keeper here."

**xoxoxo Spencer's POV xoxoxo**

**As he entered the room he saw a girl wrapped in a gold trimmed black cape sitting on a pile of hay. _Her bed he thought._ He couldn't see her face, just her shivering outline and her black riding boots on her feet. **

**He spoke to get her attention, " I'm Spencer, and I am to look after you. My father is the keeper here."**

**It was then that she rose, her hood falling away from her face in the same graceful movement. Her face was as fair as porcelain with red lips and a small nose (but not too small mind you.) Her eyes were like sapphires that shone beneath long black eyelashes. Her body was slim and curvy. The only way I was to tell she was Irish was her hair. She had deep auburn red ringlets that cascaded down her back. She had face-framing bangs that covered her matching red eyebrows. Her dress was made of sapphire colored fabric that matched her eyes perfectly, it was adorned with diamonds and white pearls at the waist and at the swooping neckline. She looked to be about fifteen. Once she stood I could tell that she was staring at me just as intently. _Wow, she was gorgeous…_**

**She spoke next, her voice like the trickle of a stream or the song of a harp. "Hello Spencer. I am Keena the Princess of Ireland."**

**He was taken back. The princess? He was to watch over the princess? What was the princess doing in the small town of Torrid?**

"**Well Princess, I am here to give you your blankets. I will also bring you your meals and tend to your needs, or so my father says."**

**She smiled at him. Who needed a candle with a smile like that? It lit up the whole dank cell.**

"**Please Spencer, call me Keena. I don't think there is a need for such formalities." **

**She walked over to me and reached for the blankets. As she took them her hand brushed mine sending an electric like shock through my body. She must have felt it to for she said, "If one of my needs was company, would you give it to me."**

**I was trying to decipher the meaning of what she had said but responded, " Keena I would be happy to keep you company."**

**With that I said I would see her at lunchtime in an hour. I made my way back down the stairs of the tower on cloud nine. The electric shock still coursing through my body._ This might be better than I thought._**

MY LOVELY TWO REVIEWERS! ROCK ON! 

**SophieGrace: Thank you I don't get many hits off this story I would like to though so spread the word!**

**Monkeys-and-bananas: no coment**


	3. Almost

HEHE! I'm back……for the third installment of The Towers of Torrid! Aren't you happy?…… Well now with out further ado here it is ladies and gents!……..

**xoxoxo Chapter 3 xoxoxo**

Spencer's POV 

I walked up the steps to her cellar slowly with a basket of food in my hand. I was thinking, trying to figure out what I was going to say to the beautiful girl that was waiting for my company. I reached the door and gave it a soft tap. Her voice practically whispered in the wind when she replied.

"**You can come in Spence." _She gave me a nickname, I thought._**

**I walked in; she was sitting on the edge of her desk waiting for me. She got up and I handed her the basket of food. She nodded a thank you and sat on the floor setting it beside her. I was speechless and distant, yet I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I sat beside her and watched her open up the basket. Inside were two plates, one for her and the other for me. On each was fresh fruit and rolls with honey for spread. There was also two bowls filled with hot porridge and a jug of water with two glasses.**

**She arranged them on the floor and asked, "How did you manage to get this food?" **

**I smiled and said, "I made it." She raised an eyebrow and look suspiciously at the food.**

"**You made this?" She asked in disbelief. **

"**Yeah it's a hobby." I said feeling like I was under a magnifying glass.**

**She giggled and said, "I've never heard of a boy cooking before… What else do you like to do?" **

"**Well, I love to read." I smirked thinking of my father, "I like making things like blacksmith tools."**

"**That's interesting." She said munching on a roll.**

"**Yeah, what do you like to do?" I asked.**

" **I love to read and draw. I ride horseback and I'm an excellent marksman." Her eyes got kind of glazed as she spoke. " I used to ride all the time on my horse in the meadow. In the spring I would always go out after it rained. All the fresh spring flowers would be covered with droplets. When the sun hit the flowers, they would come alive with thousands different colors… Like mini prisms."**

**She suddenly snapped out of her daydream, blushing like mad. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm probably boring you half to death." She turned her head from me.**

**I lightly touched her cheek. Making her head turn and our eyes meet. "You weren't boring me. I liked it. Please, tell me more about your homeland."**

**o.o.o.o.o. Keena's POV o.o.o.o.o. **

**I looked into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate pudding eyes. I knew right there that I was falling madly, wonderfully, and desperately in love with this boy. I had to break eye contact for fear of what I would do next. **

"**Well," I said taking a bite of my food. "This one summer we had kittens in the castle." **

"**Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "How many?"**

"**There were three litters. Twelve kittens in all." She said giggling.**

**The rest of their lunch went like that, exchanging pleasantries and avoiding eye contact. Telling of one pleasant summer after another, every book that I enjoyed and every girly crime I committed. But never ever making eye contact…**

**An hour later the lunch was finished and they were saying goodbye. He stood by the door with the basket in one hand. I walked over and stood close to him feeding off his warmth. We got closer inexcusably close; my lips were dangerously close to his. I looked him in the eye but I fought it… The urge to wrap my arms around his neck and…**

"**So I will see you at supper then?" I asked. I couldn't do it. I wanted to, oh boy did I want to, but I couldn't. My duty was to my people. And he was a British boy. I very cute British boy, but a British boy nonetheless. **

"**Yeah." He said sounding a tad uncomfortable. "I'll see you tonight."**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. END CHAPTER THREE…O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I wanted to sooooo badly! I wanted to have them kiss right then and there! But I couldn't! They just met and she has an obligation and blah blah blah… So I Couldn't! Sorry if you guys wanted it to happen already, because I am on the same boat as you guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW OR THEY WILL _NEVER EVER _KISS! **


End file.
